Accidentally
by astrophoebea
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! She was enjoying the time of her life, while he was supposed to propose to his girlfriend. She is at the wrong place at the wrong time. Their worlds collide, and something unexpected happens. Miyu's POV. R & R : thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Pretend and Accident

**Accidentally  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!, except for the story **  
Summary: **She was enjoying the time of her life, while he was supposed to propose to his girlfriend. She is at the wrong place at the wrong time. Their worlds collide, and something unexpected happens. Miyu's POV. R & R :) thanks!

_AH! This is the life!_ I thought to myself. _I so deserve this break. I mean, I've been working like hell this past 5 months. No vacations nor breaks. All they do around that office is to boss me around. I'm tired of it, but I can't refuse. Here I am, in a magnificent cruise, with me, myself and I. _I laugh, loud. People are staring at me, they must think I'm crazy. Well, I don't care. I tour myself around the different places inside the cruise. Then, after I find myself buying at least one thing from every store, I go to my room, which is room 143, cute right? , and place all my things there. Shopping spree galore. I check myself in the mirror before going to the bathroom to freshen myself up. I intend to eat my dinner after.

Chapter 1: Pretend + Accident

After the bath, I get dressed up. I wear this cute purple cocktail dress with matching pouch and hair accessories. As I enter the dining area, I see eyes turn to me. _Okay. Weird.. Miyu, go straight ahead and don't look up. _I tell myself. I sit on a table near the window where I could see the ocean. All the eyes still looking at me, I felt myself turned red. Then, a waitress approaches me, hands me the menu and when I put down the menu after looking, she goes to me again,

"Konbanwa! Would you like to order now, miss?" said the waitress.

"Konbanwa! I would like to have Filet Mignon with red wine please." I say, famished.

"Okay. Is that all?" she inquires me.

"Yes, that would be all." And I recline to my seat. My emerald orbs get a glimpse of something happening in the function room. It looks like an engagement party. It suddenly puts me into deep thought and I ask myself, _Hmm. Not lucky with love am I?_ Don't get me wrong I had a boyfriend before. He was the best. Why did we break up? He was a _she._ That's why he always criticized the way I look and dress. There was even one time when he worked on my golden locks. I looked breathtaking after he, I mean _she _dolled me up for our date. I laugh again. I stare at the vast sea, it was mesmerizing.

Then someone was running toward my table. I was surprised. There was a handsome guy with brunet hair and auburn eyes wearing a black tuxedo. Now _that_ is mesmerizing. But he snaps me back to reality,

"Miss, can you help me for a bit?" he asks, out of breath. I can see panic in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah? What is it?" I ask.

"Can you please pretend to be my girlfriend for the time being?" Well, _that_ is also something you don't hear everyday. I was shocked.

"What? How? Why? When? Where?" These questions seemed to be pouring out of my mouth. I mean, I don't mind I guess. But..

"So will you? Please? I just don't want to be humiliated today." He pleads.

I think first. "I'll tell you the whole thing after this is over! I'll even pay for your meal later." That did it. I _was_ running out of money. I agree. He grabs my hand, _they're soft_ I think to myself. Then we head straight to the function room. There were a lot of rich looking people in formal wear. I was right this was an engagement party. I look around for the couple. Then the guy with chocolate eyes whisper in my ear,

"Watch your words and manners okay? It's just for show."

"I know, don't need to tell me. I can probably handle this." I say with pride.

"I don't think so. Can you like a demure and mature girl in front of all this people?"

I was annoyed. "What you think I'm not like that?!" I feel my vein pop, I was ready to punch him.

He laughs. "That is so immature."

He leads me to the seat in front and I feel eyes staring at me.

"Eh, ano – why are seating here?" I ask.

"Don't ask me yet. Just smile and say yes to all the questions. Okay?"

I don't feel secure with his answer. I ask again, "Why are we here? What am I supposed to be?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're supposed to be my _fiancée_ tonight." He smirks.

"WHAT?!" I suddenly shout. All eyes still staring at me. "Say yes! Now!"

And stupid me just answers, "Yes." He hugs me. While I standing there, unresponsive. Then the emcee suddenly speaks up,

"AWW! Now isn't that cute folks? The surprise proposal of Mr. Saionji worked, she really can't believe it! A round of applause, everyone!"

I hear applauses. There were camera's flashing. I see video cameras as well. But I was still standing there looking at Mr. Saionji, dumbfounded. While he was smiling at me and pleading at the same time. Then people suddenly approach us.

"Congratulations Mr. Saionji! I wish all the best together with this lovely lady here." She hugs me.

Then another one approaches. "Congratulations!"

Another one. "Hey man! Nice work!"

EVERYONE greets us. I was drowned with "Congratulations," hugs and kisses. Then he asks me to dance with him at the middle of the function room. _Oh no,_ I thought.

"I can't dance!" I whisper to him.

"That's alright. I'll guide you." Smile. I just felt myself melt. Then I shake my head.

"Don't complain if I step on you." I dare.

"I'll see." Another smile. _Geez, stop smiling already! _I hear myself say. Not aloud, good.

We dance. He stuck to his word. He guides me. I'm actually having fun! A couple of couples also joined us on the dance floor. I thought I wouldn't last. But I slipped a few times and he just caught me everytime.

After that, we slowly left the dance floor. We went outside. The air felt great! Then the brunet boy asked me,

"Hey, what's your name by the way? I forgot to ask a while ago. Sorry."

"It's Miyu, Miyu Kouzuki. And you?" I ask in return.

"Kanata Saionji. You might have heard my last name somewhere?" he confirms

"Yeah, it does seem familiar. AH! Your company is the sister company of our company right?"

"Where do you work?"

"Yamamura Law Firm."

"Oh yeah. What a small world." He laughs, I chime in. After laughing at the coincidences,

"Hey, so what's your story?" I ask, I'm curious.

"Uhm. My girlfriend Akira, she chose her career instead of me. I know, this is embarrassing. I was ditched. That sounds so high school." He laughs, but I can see how he really feels.

"I'm sorry, I.."

"No. It's alright. It's just that Akira is keen on her singing career. And I feel like I'm second fiddle."

"I'll cheer you up. Come on let's go grab a drink!"

We talk. I tell her about my _girl_friend. And boy, was he amused. We talk about other things as well. But when it reached 2:00 am, he was drunk. I support him back to my room since he forgot where he was staying. He says he just wants to sleep. So I offer my room and he says it'll do.

But then, he suddenly pulls me down and kissed me. I was SHOCKED. But I was kind of drowsy myself. So I just drifted away..

The next morning. I found myself in someone's embrace, without anything on. I close my eyes again, then realization hits me! _OH MY GAHD! Did something happen between us?! Holy mackerel! _I slapped him to wake him up. He did. But it only lasted a second. Then he closed his eyes again. Then he snaps them open and we look at each other. _OH MY GOSH! _I get myself out of the bed, run to the bathroom, lock the door and cry. As I continue to cry, I hear gentle knocks on the bathroom door.

"Hey."

I shout, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I was out of my mind, I thought you were Akira.. and I just lost it."

"THAT'S IT?! AFTER WHAT HAPPENED, THAT'S IT?!" I retort back. _My precious first time, gone._

"Well, what do you want me to do?! We were both at fault?!" I hear him shout in frustration.

"My precious first time… gone." I whisper and cry again.

He was silent. I continue to cry. He knocks, I don't let him in. I was too embarrassed. I felt sick. I felt my world crumble. He knocks again. This time he says,

"I'm sorry. I really am. If there is anything I can do.. please tell me." Gently.

"I.. don't know what to do anymore? What's to become of me?!" I cry out desperately.

"We'll figure something out. Nobody has to know. Now, come out here and we'll talk." He tells me.

I go outside, this time dressed. He's dressed too. We go out and have breakfast.

Little did we know that there was something inside the room. That caught everything that happened…

**END OF CHAPTER 1: Pretend + Accident**

Well, was it okay? Haha. It was actually based from a TV show drama. The humor part is not there yet, so wait a little :)

How did you like it? Please review! :) I'll update and add Chapter 2 tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2: Hearttoheart & 2 Surprises

**Chapter 2: Heart-to-heart and double surprises.**

We go down to eat our breakfast, but I did not have the appetite to eat. Let alone to think about food makes me want to puke. While Kanata is eating, I just stare outside the seas again, there's something about the sea that calms me down. It gets me to think about stuff.. like what happened.. last night. Tears start flowing down my cheeks without noticing. I suddenly turn my head to his direction and with all the courage that I had,

"What if… I'll become pregnant?" That was quite an embarrassing question and I proved it because..

_CHOKE! COUGH!_ "Don't surprise me with those kinds of questions, will you?!" He tells me, surprised by the question.

"Well, I was just asking.. after all.. I don't know what to do." I look seriously at him.

He gets a piece of paper, scribbles on it, and hands it to me. "Here," he said, "if anything happens, contact me in this number."

"Okay." But I still felt, violated.

We head down to the exit. It's end of the cruise. We'll go back to our separate lives. That is if I have I life to return to. While deep in thought, I fall down the stairs. _BLAGADOOSH!_ Oww. I stand up,

"Oi, Miyu, can I ask a favor from you again?"

I'm getting used to this. "What is it, boss?" Technically, he is my boss. But there is a bit of sarcasm there.

He appears to be serious, so I stop. "I hope other people won't know what happened.."

I stand there, dumbfounded. "What?"

He appears annoyed. It's as if he's telling me, _Are you dense or what?_ Then I got what he was telling me,

"Ah. Yeah. Right. Of course." But I do feel a bit sad.

"Uhm, I have to go straight to the office."

"Oh. Okay." He walks away. I stare at him. He hesitates. Goes back to me and says,

"I really am sorry okay? I didn't mean too." He looks into my eyes, chocolate brown and mint green. I felt myself melt and then,

"OUCH!" I lost my balance. _WTH?!_

He catches me. And says, "Be careful from now on okay?" And leaves.

"I should be getting a taxi now. I need to go home."

And their paths separate forever… well. That's what they thought.

**AFTER 1 MONTH.**

"Miyu! I need help with the file that are supposed to be signed today!" shouts Nanami, my officemate.

"Sure! Be there in a sec. Still helping Aya with her report." I shout back.

"Oh Miyu. Good thing I found you! Will you please get me and Nozumo coffee?" Says Chris.

"Okay. Wait." I say, exhausted. Back to my everyday life.

_I feel sick. I need to go the bathroom first. It must be because of the food I ate yesterday. It did taste quite funny._ I go inside a cubicle and puke.

"Miss? Are you alright?" I see a pregnant woman behind me.

"Oh. Yes. I just feel sick that's all. And I've been craving for weird foods too!" I say amused. I stand up,

"And do you have sudden mood swings too?" she asks.

"Yes! Why, what a coincidence?" I say happily, stupidly.

She holds my hand, "Congratulations! You're also pregnant!" She squeezes my hand in delight.

I laugh with her, until I realized what she told me,

"PREGNANT?!" the woman is startled and leaves the comfort room.

I look at myself in the mirror. I look at my stomach. I don't notice anything. The woman was just probably making guesses. I sigh in relief. Then think.. "Hmm. How is Kanata doing right now?"

**At Saionji Corporation..**

"achoooOO!" Kanata sneezes.

"Miyu!" he looks at the direction of the person being called. _Why did I look at her when I heard Miyu? And, how is Miyu doing?_

"Mr. Saionji? Kanata?" his personal assistant and best friend, Santa brings him back to reality.

"Uhm yeah? Why?"

"What's up with you this past month? You've been awfully, quiet and most of the time, 'mentally not here'."

"Nothing."

"I know that Ms. Akira did not show up and you got a girl to pretend to be your fiancée but, you have to get over it. It's a good thing we stopped the media from showing it on the news, or else."

"Akira takes me for granted. She actually ditched me, Kanata Saionji." He says his name with pride.

_Here he goes going high and almighty again._ Santa thinks to himself.

"Again, Santa, she should not do that to me. But.."

Santa continues, "..since you love her, you can't complain." And he finishes.

"Hmm. You memorize my line already huh?"

"Well, she has ditched you for how many times already and after having a fit, you tell me calmly this line, am I right?" He laughs.

"Yeah. I sure am melodramatic." And they both laugh. But a knock interrupts them,

"Uhm, ano, Mr. Saionji. The manager of Yamamura Law Firm called me, Mikan Yamamura.." the assistant reports.

Both of them straighten up, "And?" Kanata asks.

"Well, there seemed to be problem. And she says she needs you right away."

"Oh well. I guess I'd better go there. Santa, ready the car."

"Yes sir!" he salutes and goes down lightning fast.

Before he leaves, he takes a look at the picture on his desk. "Akira.."

"Sir, the car is ready. Let's go!"

"Oh. Okay."

**Back at Yamamura Law Firm..**

"What is Miyu doing in front of the mirror?" says Chris.

Oblivious to everything around, I still check my body in the mirror.

"Miyu! Where's the report?" Aya shouts.

"Yeah. And you told me you'd help me aswell." Butts in Nanami.

"I feel like going to sleep already, Miyu. Where's my coffee?" Nozumo death glares Chris, "I mean OUR coffee." She adds.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'll get on it, right away."

"By the way, why are you checking your body in the mirror?" inquires Chris.

I remember what the woman told me and what happened on the cruise a month ago.. I shake my head, "Uhm, nothing."

"Weird girl." They say in unison and head back to their office.

"Sigh. I'd better get the work done and go somewhere after."

I bring everyone what they needed. Then I hear a commotion outside.

"KYYAAAA! IS THAT REALLY HIM?!"

"OH MY GOSH. HE'S TO GOOD TO BE TRUE."

"YOU SAID IT! A REAL CATCH!"

"HOTTIE!"

_What is up with that? Who are they talking about?_ I take a peek. Then since I was too nosy, I fall off my chair and as usual, no one notices me. Atleast that's what I believed in until,

"Oi, miss are you okay?" The person asks.

My hair's a mess. "Uhm, yes, no problem. Thank –" I stop and stare at the guy who caught me.

"Miyu?!"

"Kanata?!"

And in unison, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I feel the eyes of everyone stare at us.

He helps me stand up. We just stare at each other for a half a minute until he grabs me by the hand and pulls me outside the office out of everyone's watchful eye.

"So, are you okay?" He asks. Well, that caught me off guard.

"Uhm yeah. Well you see the thing is.." I was interrupted by the "whisper" of the pregnant woman I saw a while ago and now, her husband is with her.

"Honey, that's the girl who is also pregnant. I feel happy for the both of us.." Then they got lost.

Kanata just stares at me. "What?! You're.."

"UH NO! That is, I DON'T KNOW. I.. I.. I.. I.." I panic.

"Okay. Relax." But by the looks of his face, I'd say he's also telling that to himself.

"Did you check already?"

"No. I have to buy later."

He hands me money. "Here. Buy it and call me immediately."

"Oh alright."

"Uh."

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, I have to go. Bye."

"Bye." _Take care._ Kanata thought. Then shakes his head, _what was I thinking?!_

I go to my best friend, Seiya Yaboshi. I ask for help. But first he asks me what happened. And when I told him the story,

"YOU WHAT?! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING MIYU?! AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT ANYTHING FROM THE START?!" he shouts at me. I kind of expected this reaction from him.

"That's why I did not tell you anything right from the start because I know you'd react this way. And would you please calm down? I'm the one who has the problem here."

"Okay. Fine. But if I see that ungrateful little piece of dirt.." he warns.

"Never mind him. I don't want violence, get that?"

"Oh okay fine."

"I'd better be going now. Need to but something. Bye!"

"Bye, you take care, alright?"

"Sure."

**At the drugstore..**

I go straight to the area where they sell.. pregnancy test kits. I walk up to the counter, not looking up at the process.

"Konbanwa miss! Are you by any chance pregnant?"

"Uhm. I don't know yet." I sweat drop.

"Well, advanced congratulations if ever!" she smiles at me and hands me my purchase.

I hand my payment. "Th- thank you!"

"Have a good night!"

"You too."

**At home..**

_This is it_, I tell myself. _It's do or die_. I open my eyes to see the result.. and it was.. 2 red lines!

"I'm… PREGNANT?!" I wanted to faint. This is it. My life is ruined! _OH NO!_

_Ding dong! _I hear the bell ring. _Oh no! I hope it's not mama and papa!_

I open the door. "SURPRISE MIYU!" my parents shout in unison and hug me.

I can't speak. I'm worrying about one thing here and my problems add up. They make themselves at home at my condo.

"Wow Miyu, you have tons of stuff." My mon says.

"Good thing my little girl is so mature and would not get into any kinds of trouble, right Miyu?" says my dad.

I laughed a nervous laugh. "Y-yeah."

"Oh! What's that on the table darling?" my mom says.

I felt the whole world stop. I wanted to move and stop my mom but I couldn't..

"MIYU!" my parents shout.

_Uh-oh here we go._ "Is that a new vase? I simply adore it." I stare at her. I just stand there looking like someone who looks.. stupid. I sighed. But then,

"MIYU!"

"H-hai?"

"Is this a.. pregnancy test kit?!" My dad is furious. My mom crying. They saw the result.

"H-h-hai. Wait, let me explain!" I panic.

"You'd better Miyu. And it better be good." My dad says.

I sigh. And start my impossible yet true story.

**END OF CHAPTER 2: Heart-to-heart and 2 Surprises.**

**A/N:**

How was it? Haha. It seems kind of boring I guess. R & R. Say you're comments please to help me improve. Thanks!

I added lots of characters here already. SEIYA will be Kanata's rival of some sort :))


	3. Chapter 3: The Story from the Beginning

**Chapter 3: The Story from the Beginning**

_FLASHBACK.._

When I was born, I never stood out from a crowd. I was always the girl who everyone would easily forget. I only become remembered if they need something from me. I was not one to complain. I always thought that if I work hard to please everyone, I would eventually reach my dreams and get what I deserve. But I didn't tell anyone that. Since I was young as well, due to my free time, since I do not have friends, I learned to do artistic stuff. I love painting, designing and making things from scratch. You might be questioning why I ended up as an employee in a law firm, well, I couldn't find a job and that was the only available when I was desperately looking for one.

So anyway, I was and I am still the girl who is very reliable especially when there is a person in need but when nobody needs me, nobody remembers me. I can't turn down a favour. I am a simpleton. Simple things make me happy. I made this small yellow box before where I put all my wishes and dreams, nobody knows about this as well. I once told my classmates about this, they seemed.. bored though. The next day when I asked them if they remembered what I told them the day before, they couldn't remember anything. My personality is very common. And physically? Very common aswell. I don't dress fashionably. I am what people call, dork, nerd and geek. My hair is always in a ponytail, I wear glasses with black rim, so on and so forth. Only one person understands me, stands up for me, and makes me look like a person, according to him. I met him while I was in the church, which was also a home for orphans, Seiya Yaboshi. He was the one who told me to shop for the dress and accessories I bought on the cruise.

We became friends in a unique way. When mom and dad brought me to church, I was around 10 at that time, he was one of the priest's assistant, and as I came forward to the altar for communion and he saw me, he laughed like crazy which surprised the people and woke the others. That was how horrible I probably looked. I ended up crying, and the priest asked me and him to go to his room and while there, he was still laughing like _hell_, if you pardon my term. After getting a hold of himself, he apologized to me, and asked if we could be friends. I stopped crying and agreed. From that time on, we became close friends. I would always go to him if someone bullied me, and he would protect me. But most of the time, he was the one who bullied me. He would just sometimes blurt out laughing while he was looking at me, I eventually got used to it though and laughed along with him.

So how would a simple girl like me end up in THAT kind of situation? And who would've imagined me ending in that situation anyway? NO ONE. Who would have thought that I'd end up having a one-night stand with someone I don't even know? It was an ACCIDENT! And who would believe me right? Even my own parents might not believe me. They think that once someone lives in the city already, she would be capable of doing those silly things. But not me. It was really just an accident and I have to convince my parents of that..

_PRESENT TIME.._

"So that's what really happened mom, dad. It was an accident." I tell them.

"I really can't believe it. How could that have happened to my little girl?" says my mom, still in disbelief and still crying.

"Where's that.. that.. perverted guy anyway? Do you have his number, Miyu?" my furious dad asks me. I have his number, but I don't want Kanata to be in trouble with his girlfriend Akira. I might break a relationship. I don't want that.

"No dad." I lied. That's not like me, But I did. Then all of a sudden, I see my mom stand up, still not looking at me but going in my direction. I think I know what she wants to do.. I prepare for it. I close my eyes.. but I didn't feel anything. And when I opened my eyes..

I'm shocked. I can't believe it. It's.. it's..

"Who is this lad, Miyu?" my dad asked.

My mom is still in shock as well, I mean who wouldn't be if someone just holds you're wrist to stop you from slapping your daughter and you don't even know the person.

"Don't hit her. I'm the father of the baby." says Kanata.

I had to stop him. "No he's not. I.. I.. I don't even know who he is!" I protest. But I was not one to lie and let people, especially my parents not see through it.

My dad suddenly shouts, "ARE YOU THE PERVERT WHO GOT MY MIYU PREGNANT?"

He looks at me and whispers, " So, you really are pregnant?" And then he turns to my dad, I see Kanata swallow, "Yes I am and I'm here to take full responsibility of her and the baby."

My dad was about to hit him, but I stand in the way to defend him. "No dad! Don't hit him! I was the one who forced him to drink that's why he got drunk. He said that he will take responsibility of me, so please stop this! I don't want anyone getting hurt!"

"But how will we know if he will stick to his word?" My mom suddenly finds her voice.

Meanwhile..

"Ma'am, someone sent this over."

"Oh, okay, thanks!" Hitome Saionji says. "Hmm. What is this? It seems like some kind of CD? _The Movie No One Has Ever Seen? _

**END OF CHAPTER 2: The Story from the Beginning**

**a/n:** so what do you think this cd is neh? Review's are highly appreciated. Sorry if it's short though, it was just about Miyu's past anyway.


End file.
